


Say Something

by Sphenimersus



Series: Ideas From A Song (The Voice RPF) [1]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea that came to me after Ddendly and Deja Hall from Team Shakira performed "Say Something" on "The Voice". This is Adam's reaction to their performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the people are how I imagine them and this is completely fictional.  
> The story just has random lines that fit the scene. It's not in order...

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you  
  
And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all  
  
And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl  
  
Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you  
  
And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye  
  
Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you  
  
Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something...

 

Tears sting Adam’s eyes. He wants to cry, but being on national television restrains him. These lyrics describe exactly how he feels. His emotions are running wild. This year truly has lots of talent. Team Shakira: Ddendly vs. Deja Hall. He can feel their voices resonating in his heart.

Their performance is over. Adam presents his opinion and it is truly as he feels. Crap ton of compliments and a few criticisms. Blake speaks. Then Usher. Finally it’s Shakira’s turn. She doesn’t want to choose. Deja continues on and Ddendly, sadly, leaves.

Adam’s not really paying attention to the rest unless it’s his own members. And one who is exceptionally phenomenal. The day is over and Adam wants to leave quickly. How can they expect him to be happy? Yeah, sometimes he is, but that’s when he’s relishing in their ‘bromance.’

His heart was broken before he even had a chance. Yeah, he really does have feelings for his bromance partner. But it’s on a _romance_ level. The coach, Blake Shelton. He shuts himself in his dressing room. He’s still restraining himself; it happens every day both literally and figuratively. Physically and mentally.

He sighs. He thinks he should s _ay something_ , but he’s not going to risk ruining their friendship. If he admits his feeling, it’ll be really awkward. A knock on the door; Blake enters without permission. _Shit._

“Hey buddy, wanna go out for a drink with Carson, Usher, Shakira, and me?” Blake asks with his damn southern drawl.

Adam turns around and smiles, “Naw, I have to get home to work on the new album we plan on releasing.” _Or rather I can’t risk getting drunk and doing something stupid._

*Anywhere I would’ve followed you*

“See you later big country.” Adam walks briskly around Blake and hurries to his car. He backs up his luxury car and drives home.

*And I’m saying goodbye*

He grabs his guitar and heads to his bedroom. He sits next to his piano. Eventually, Adam changes his mind and lands on his bed. He’s sobbing now. He screams at the top of his lungs into his pillow.

His mind is running wild. Adam’s gasping for air. He mutters, “Why won’t you let me give up on you?” His voice cracks and he lets tears run down his cheek. This is only the 3rd time he’s truly been in love.

*I’m still learning to love*

It’s stronger than the one he had felt for Jane. It’s even stronger the feelings he has for Behati, his fiancée.

Adam finally gets up. He looks at his alarm clock. It’s 1:07am. He’s been home for 3 hours. 3 hours of crying. Adam gets up and goes to the bathroom. He trips over objects on the ground.

*And I will stumble and fall*

He sees his puffy red eyes; _I’ll need glasses tomorrow_ , he thinks.

The doorbell rings. _Who the fuck would be here at 1:30 in the morning?! Either Blake or Behati._ ( **Notice how Blake comes first** ) Behati’s not in town right now, so it’s Blake. He groans and goes to open the door. He’s so fucking damn tall.

*And I am feeling so small*

“What the hell do you fucking want Shelton?”

“Lemme crash here Adam,” Blake answers while giggling. A happy drunk.

Another sigh from Adam. _Blake’s drunk. Seriously?_ Adam drags the drunkard to the guest bedroom. He’s heavier than he looks, and he looks pretty damn heavy. Like 6 ton shit heavy. Adam grunts while he’s pulling Blake. _Finally, the bed._ He tosses Blake on to the mattress.

“Hey Blake?” No response. “Would you tell me…”

*Say something*

“…that you need me?”

*I’ll be the one if you want me to*

One last sigh. Adam tucks the older man in bed ruffling his hair. “I love you Blake.”

*You’re the one that I love*

~Next Day~

Adam wakes up to his alarm. He makes breakfast for two. Finishes his own. Does his daily yoga. Blake stumbles into the room. “Morning Shelton.”

Blake looks up and sees Adam twisting his arms and legs. “How the fuck can you do that?”

Adam replies, mock-offended, “I do it every day and c’mon man, seriously? The first sentence that comes out of your mouth today contains ‘fuck’? Not even a greeting?” Adam sighs, not waiting for Blake’s reply. “Breakfast’s on the table.”

“Thanks,” Blake mutters, walking in to the kitchen.

Adam gets up after his routine and swears he’ll put up the yoga mat later. He’s heading to the kitchen when he hears a plate breaking. He rushes in and finds Blake trying, or was trying, to wash his dish.

“Hey Adam…” Blake looks down at the broken object. “Thought I’d wash the dishes as thanks.”

Adam stares at Blake. “Y’know, you could use the dishwasher.” He gestures toward the machine.

“How the fuck should I know how to work that _thing_?”

 _That damn sexy accent. Not to mention he tried to help. How cute!_ _Stop Adam, cute and Blake do_ not _go together._ Adam shakes his head from amusement and to get rid of the thought. “You’re hopeless Shelton. You will never be able to live alone. I’m giving up on you.” _In more ways than one_ , Adam adds in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't beat me up for this even though you have multiple reasons to:  
> 1\. Adam's sad.  
> 2\. I'm not working on my other stories.  
> 3\. You can make up random reasons to beat me up.  
> T^T I'm sorry!
> 
> Song:  
> Say Something by A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera  
> Sung by Ddendly and Deja Hall (Look it up on Youtube. It was amazing!)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
